New Mission
by sauskaepanda
Summary: Sakura is stuck in a world where she doesn't get to know what has happened to her, around her there are lies and half truths. Will she be able to trust the people who she is forced to be matched up with, will she love a certain someone that she has more than alot of thing in common in? And what is a amulet have to do with finding her missing parents?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys :)

This is story number two, like I said in my other new story this is a new thing that that i wanted to do as a cop out... Well, because I had major writers block and had nothing... Then another story came... I hate this has happened, so enjoy these 2 chapters to the story n.n

Summary: Sakura is stuck in a world where she doesn't get to know what has happened to her, around her there are lies and half truths. Will she be able to trust the people who she is forced to be matched up with, will she love a certain someone that she has more than alot of thing in common in? And what is a amulet have to do with finding her missing parents?

The New Mission

Prolouge

Flashback

Narrative Pov

"Sakura when you are growen up, you will know of the sacrifices we are showing you. The exact reason why we tell you again and again why living in this dump will ever get you anywhere, the rich will get you places. It maynot make you happy, but they will give you the basic things in life that I can not give to you. I'm so sorry that we can't do these things for you... But we were forced to go into hiding, we are not to be blammed." Her father says with tears in his eyes, a small 4 year old is confused and wipes her fathers tears away.

"Papa, what are you talking about? I am happy right here with you" She says with a smile, her father chuckles abit while sniffling "*sigh* you always know how to make me smile my dear cherry, but one day you will understand and you will have the world in the palm of your hands" her father says and she sees a boy with red hair behind her.

"Kizashi-san it is time" the boy says and Sakura looks to her father, "Are we going somewhere father?" she asks sweetly

"No my child, I am going to be gone for a while. But you will be staying with your mothers Tou-san in Suna, he will take very good care of you" He says and Sakura looks skeptical at her father, "You are leaving me, but why is it my Ojii-sama and Obaa-sama when I am good with you?" she asks sad

"Is it the reason why you make my hair not like yours, mama said that it was just as beautiful as your own" she says again confused, "My child you will be going with this boy and he will be taking you to your train, you will grow to be a beautiful women and fight for what you think is right. Never back down from your instincts! Do you understand sweetheart" Her father says cupping her face, she nods her head and her father hugs her.

"I love you so much sweetheart, never forget that. Never change, but always be aware. Just like I have taught you" he says and she nods while in her hug and looks to the boy before her father lets her go, turning to the boy her father looks at him straight in the eye, "Sasori I am trusting you to my child, I understand that you know what it is like and I trust you and my in-laws to take care of her... Can I trust you with her?" He says sternly and the red head nods before he walks over and passes a tiny bag to Sakura.

"Inside is a train ticket, new birth certificate and passport and a pair of clothes. Our train leaves in 3 hours, we will take the long way to the station and enter from the old tunnels from the high school... It was good seeing you Kizashi-san"Sasori says before bowing to the man and Sakura looks to her father one last time before her father hands the boy one last thing for emergency matters and the boy piggy backs the girl out the door.

-xxx-

Five blocks away from Sakura's old apartment block, she was looking to the boy and was very wary of the boy that was piggy backing her.

"How do you know my papa?" She asks him and the boy looks ahead of him with a blank face, "We have known each other basically since I was in my mothers womb" he says and Sakura still feels confused.

"And who is your Kaa-san?" She asks, "Someone who is important to me, that is all you are getting" He says irritated and the girls makes a adorable chibi face of annoy.

"So you didn't really answer my question!" She pushes and the boy sweatdrops.

Before he goes to open his mouth to answer him, the faint sound of silent bullets go off.

Five seconds after an explosion goes off and rumbles the ground. As Sasori goes to steady himself, he quickly goes to cover Sakura's mouth to quiet her screams as people would hear them and blow their civil look.

Looking around shocked he seees five guys running out with guns showing in their shirts.

"There's the boy, get the girl and we'll be out" One of them says and before they could say anything else they go off to run.

Sasori sees a mall entrance two blocks ahead and enters it with the other amount of civilians that were entering.

"No we have to go back, my papa was in the house!" Sakura screams and Sasori growls, "NO! We need to go now, these people are after you and your father trusted me to get you to saftey!" He growls out and manages to enter the mall and runs to the closest food court counter and jumps over.

"You will lets us stay here" Sasori says before he sees a women trembling at the sight of the 13 year old as he pulls out a gun, "You. You watch my sister, there are people after her and I want her to be safe" he says and the older women nods before guiding the child behind a bunch of boxes that were under the counter and sticking another infront of her.

Before long abunch of shots were heard and people screaming in the mall.

"BE QUIET WILL YOU!" A muscular guy says before pushing a teen into an older man, "What is your problem young man? Why must you mob us!?" A elderly women asks on a seat glaring at the guy.

"Well Baa-chan, we just need to find this small child. Pink hair and a teenage boy with red hair. Seen them around?" A skinny guy says and a guy in a full on custom made suit and shoes walks in with his cane. People shudder as they notice the familiar scar on his face with the picture of a lotus, burned into his skin.

"OMG! It's the Suna Yakuza!"

"What is he doing in Konoha!"

"I'm too young to die!"

"My childern are here!"

Just by putting his hand up in the air, people shut up and the man smirks to them as he feels so superior to them.

"Thank you Konoha people. Now. I am here for a small child with pink hair and a boy with red. If I have to ask my dear people beside me to kill one of you all one by one... Well, you all get the picutre" He says as Sakura sees the older women near her get pulled by her hair to the group of people getting escorted to the middle.

"B-bbut. What if we haven't seen them?" A man shudders, the man looks to him with a grin "Well then, I guess you will be the first of our sad victims. *cough, cough* BOY! IF YOU COME OUT SILENTLY, THEN WE WILL LET ALL THESE PEOPLE GO OUT UNHARMED! IF YOU DO NOT, THEN THESE POOR INOCENT PEOPLE WILL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH" he screams out and Sakura shudders at his voice.

A minute later and no one has come out, the Yakuza looks to the mascular guy and nods. A second later he gets out his hand gun and points his gun to the mans head, as he goes to shoot he changes course to the mans thigh and the mans scream of agony, making Sakura cover her mouth as she screams with the lot of other civilians.

"THE NEXT WON'T BE A MISS EITHER! YOU CHOOSE THE HARD WAY AND YOU SUFFERED THE CONCEQUENCES!" The Yakuza screams again and Sakura feels herself hyperventalate.

After another minute, the Yakuza goes to open his mouth but hears the sound of shoots from the other side of the mall and the lights go off.

"Who turns the lights off!" One of the gaurds say and the sound of wind goes past Sakura and she sees a shadow go past her and she holds her breath as it carries on.

"Go! Yura, Hana, Gato stay here. The rest of you on the inside go see what that was and turn the lights back on, and see whats taking Yuuta so long with the security" The Yakuza says and they go off.

"Yaru-sama, it seems that ANBU are here" He hears in his ear and the man smirks before he straightens his suit.

"Hana pass me your barrel will you" The man asks and the girl gives him her hand gun before going up to the man with the agonizing body pain.

"I don't know what is so amazing in my life. My wife leaves me for a pimp from Konoha, or my very own flesh and blood deflects and decides to conceive a child from a man who use to be loyal to the U.S (A.N: Uchiha, Senju), or that the ANBU are in my prescence!" The man says pushing the gun to the poor man's head, "So what will it be boy, are you going to come out with the child or are you going to make the ANBU fight there way to save none of their civilians and I kill you with these ANBU also" he says again.

'Listen to me child we need to leave now! These guys are going to find us eventually and I think that these ANBU that papa told us about is after us as well. Something tells me that this Sasori guy will find us' Sakura's inner says and Sakura looks to see that the shadow was still there.

"But Ishiki-chan the shadow is still there!"

'Were just going to have to take the chance and run with it. For all we know, the guy is Sasori and we can run away!'

"But what about these people! We can't let them die because this bad men are after me!"

'Don't play Hero and Foe now little flower, we need to run!'

Before thinking of walking out Sakura hears the sound of a silent bullet go past and hits one of the gaurds near the Yakuza and in that moment the ANBU go and attack the enemy and some go and grab as much civilians as possible and take them away.

Looking ahead she sees that the shadow near her was gone and she waits five seconds before going out.

Looking ahead of her she sees the bullets of the enemies guns go off, seeing the enemies bodies and faces concentrate on finding the famous shadows and small amount of dead bodies on the ground.

'Flower we need to move NOW!' her inner screams and Sakura snaps out of it before two bodies fly over the counter and next to her.

Before the two people go to hit each other they look to the girl and gap.

'It's her' They both think before going to hit each other and knocking the other unconcious.

'NOW GIRL GO!' Her inner screams and the older women goes over to Sakura and pulls her threw to the back.

"It's ok we can get through this! We just need to take the short cuts of the mall" The women says and Sakura tries her hardest to run with her before they hear a bang of double doors behind them and the enemies stop at the entrance.

"YOU STOP!" One of them scream and they all run after her.

Before the women thinks otherly, she turns to the right and runs out a set of double doors. Picking up Sakura and running to the third store that was open and they both hide in a wardrobe behind the counter of a coutour shop.

"Where are you Sasori" Sakura thinks to herself and hears the sound of the people running past.

"CHECK THEM ALL, AND WHEN YOU FIND THE WOMEN KILL HER AND THE CHILD. WE CAN'T HAVE THEM GIVING IDENTIFICATION OF WHAT WE LOOK LIKE! YOU KNOW HOW BOSS IS LIKE WITH THAT!" One screams.

A second later the two could see three guys walk in and throw everything on the floor and shooting the fitting rooms. Both girls cover each other's mouths before they stop to the front of the wardrobe.

"Do you want to shoot or should I?" One of them ask, "Aahhh... I don't know do you?" the other asks

"Arh! Why did I have to be stuck with you two idiots!" The last guy says before going to start firing at the wardrobe and there radio's go off, "All rook's descend, we have the boy and child. Meet and group up with the rest of us at Konoha High. Protecting the boss is the major priority!" The voice in the radio says before the guys run out swearing at each other.

-xxx-

Five minutes later they all look to each other and get out.

"Listen to me ok" the women says before looking to smiling to her, "We are going to change into the clothes here and throw them into the fire that is in the store next door that is on fire, we will find your brother after that ok! You are a brave girl, why would they want a beautiful child like yourself! And why would they think you have a peculiar hair colour?" she says with tears going down her face.

Going to change into jeans, a clean long sleeve and jacket. Sakura turns to the women who had gone for what looked like the most expensive stuff out there and having a bag full clothes, she turns to Sakura and grabs her work clothes and puts her name badge in her pocket before looking out the door and going next door and throwing their old clothes away.

Before long they walk quietly out to the end of the corridor and go to another set of double doors that had a security lock on it. Swiping her id card the women carries on until they reach outside and see the police around a crowd of people and ambulences for the surviving victims. Running to the edge the women sees a police officer and smiles.

"Thank god we found the exit, please you need to help me find this childs brother. They were split from each other" The women says and the guy looks the women up and down before smiling, "Of course, Taka. Please help this child find-" The officer begins to say before someone pushes them aside.

"There you are! I was so worried" A boy with a black beanie on says and Sakura brightens at the sight of Sasori and runs to him, "Don't worry sir, thank you for being with my sister" Sasori says before Sakura goes onto his back.

"Ok then" The officer says before looking to the women who was more focused on Sakura and the boy, "Your welcome, if you ever need anything here is my number and address if you need anything" She says snatching the guys notebook and pen and writing her name.

Tsunade Senju

Sanaku Apartments 37a

East Konoha

1393

5867543 (A.N: No fucking clue on how to do a number so I pressed a bunch of them...)

"Thank you Tsunade-san, we should be heading home now" Sasori says and Sakura smiles to the blonde women her beautiful, never forgetting smiles before she feels herself turn and Sasori runs away.

-xxx-

In a bunker on the outskirts of Konoha

'Breaking news of Konoha Cities Westfeild Mall break in is shocking us how Sunagakure's notorious Yakuza was able to go over the heavily secured Boarder of Konoha. Reports and Statements of civilian victims of these people are to be said "The notorious man came out after his men knocked us all down and demanded for a pink haired child and red haired boy". We have no clue in who these two children are, but a confrence with the Hokage is said to be open in a hour-' A womens voice says before the tv was broken by Kizashi.

"Please. Be ok, my child!" He whispers out in agony, "I can't lose you as well!"

-xxx-

Near the entrance of the train station...

"I thought I told you stay at the burger station" The boy says and Sakura shakes alittle.

"Well you were taking too long and people would have found me if I stayed there... Tsunade-san... If, if she didn't find me after these two people had faught. Then, I wouldn't have been here" She says and Sasori growls.

'Stupid lying Senju hag' He thinks to himself, happy that he ripped it up and throwing it into the bin the second he ran past one.

Going onto the escalator he looks to the newly dressed girl and sees her shake slightly.

"Are you hungry?" He asks and she shakes her head to him.

"Are you sure?" he asks again and she nods, before her stomache grumbles.

"You don't have to be afraid no longer, the man will be taken into Konoha prision with his idiotic pose. You are safe now" he says before Sakura shakes and tears roll down her face.

"But all those people" She whispers

"Those people are not your problem, putting their deaths to your heart will only hurt you more than it was for them. You should be happy that you are not in their position" He says and Sakura flinchs at him before they walk over to their train that was waiting for them.

"Last boarding to Sunagakure at Station 3, Last boarding to Sunagakure at Station 3" a voice on the intercom says before Sakura sees the train and Sakura goes to hold Sakura and gets their tickets out and shows it to the conductor before he clips the ticket and shows them to their proper carriage. (Becuase her grandparents baught her a first class ticket)

"And what is it that the Miss and Sir would like for their dinner?" A man asks in a waiters outfit.

"Ah, chicken donburi with miso soup. Green tea also please" Sasori asks and the man nods before closing their door.

As he leaves, Sasori goes to close the curtains and closes them on both sides.

"When we arrive you will see your grandparents, I will be staying by your side until the end" he says and Sakura nods before sitting on the side.

New Mission

Chapter one: Run away

In Konoha

With Sasuke (age 4)

Narrative Pov

Sasuke was silently eating his dinner that his mother had prepared for him and his family, but with the sudden earthquake that rumbled there house. Both his brother and father rushed to go out of their house, minutes later abunch of armed men were there to look after the main Uchiha family and protect mostly Sasuke from the truth of what was out there.

"Kaa-san why are there big guys in suits here?" The boy asks curiously and his mother only smiles to him sadly before she guides him to carry on eating his dinner, "Don't wory about that sweet heart, just know that you are safe and well. Now eat your dinner, so that we can get you ready for your bath and bed" his mother says before continuing on with her own dinner.

With Naruto

Naruto was eating his ramen with Iruka who braught it in with the bunch of ANBU that sorrounded them in the Hokage's well built house.

"Eh, Iruka-sensei. Why do you think my parents have to always go out when there is like a big BOOM in the air... Or when some big bad guy decides to go shoot at the Mall?" The blonde asks, the man chocks on his ramen "And how do you know this Naruto!" His sensei asks

"You didn't go snooping at your fathers stuff did you?" the man asks, the blonde just continues eating and looks to the middle at the fake Red Hibiscus flowers that his mother loved so much.

"I wouldn't say snoop. I would more likely say, it came flying to my face"Naruto says before nodding, Iruka face palms himself and looks to the ceiling for so help from his parents up above.

"Naruto what have we told you about looking at that stuff, there is a reason why it is called the 'Hokages Office' and not 'Naruto's' snoop room!" Iruka says and Narutos facce blows into his chibi defeat face, "But Iruka-sensei! Why can't I be so cool like my dad and help control the country!" The boy says annoyed

"No one ever tells me whats happening! It happens at school and home, no one even comes up to me because their too scared that the police will arrest them for even coming up and thinking of talking to me"Naruto says pushing his Ramen out the way and folding his arms.

Sighing to himself Iruka smiles to him sadly, "Naruto, I understand you want to know all these things. But right now you are not the right age to see all these things! It plagues the very minds of children to corrupt them. Don't hurt your childhood over this, stay a child while you can. Breath in the air that you have a chance to breath while you can, because if you want to start this life... Then you can never turn back to a normal life"

Sitting in his chair, Naruto looks to his Sensei and notices that the man was in his own little world.

"You reckon Sensei started this when he was a kid" he thinks to himself

'Yeah, so why torment him with stuff like this!' Kurama says to the boy

"Well, it's first time Sensei has stuck it like that!"

"Hey Sensei, when can I start being in this Secert spy thingy? Like, next year. Or like tommorow?" Naruto asks curiously, Iruka feels a vein throb on his forehead.

"Naruto-" He begins to say before the house begins to shake.

"Shit, Iruka take the kid. We'll make a way through the backyard and take the entrance tunnel through the Garden shed" A ANBU says to the man, Naruto looks to his ramen and downs as much as he could before Iruka pulls him and they run down the hallway to the door to the backyard.

'Iruka this is Kushina do you read me' Iruka hears from his ear

"I hear loud and clear Kushina-sama"

'Is my son safe'

"He is by my side" He replies before briefly look next to him to make sure

'Good, the plans are changing. You and the remaining ANBU with you two are going to still take the Shed entrance and take it to the School, we will meet you all there. Take Naruto to the safe house underneath audiotorium. I trust you with my sons life' The women says before they are cut off.

Looking to Naruto he nods to the boy who looks to the door and feels nauseous.

"Let's go now kid" The ANBU infront of them says as they run off to the garden shed, Naruto jumping infront of them.

"Move out of the way gramps, kids first" The blonde says before going straight for the old lawn mower that was there.

He pushes the gas button three times before turning the exhaust two times and pulling the cord and the entire floor moves down. Iruka feels the vein on his forehead come back.

"We are going to be talking about this after Naruto!" The man says before Naruto laughs awkwardly and scratchs the back of his head.

-xxx-

With Sasuke

Mikoto was lying down next to her youngest son who was sleeping soundly next to her, she was looking to the ANBU ahead of her who was nodding to her.

'Why my sons have to go through this' She asks herself that before she feels the floor rumble.

"Shit" She hears the ANBU say, "Whats the problem?" Mikoto asks and the ANBU was listening to the orders being given to his group.

"Uchiha-sama we must escort you and your son to the safe house in the High school. We'll take the tunnels under the basement" The ANBU says before she picks up Sasuke as he was still sleeping.

Walking out of his room, Mikoto stops in her tracks to see her eldest son waiting at the end of the corridor with his mask to the side.

"Kaa-san we should leave now, the other family have been sent to anther safehouse. Tou-san is with the council and Hokage-sama and the Sandaime" Itachi says before looking to his brother that was sleeping on his mothers shoulder.

Walking to her eldest, Mikoto puts her hand on his shoulder before they walk off to the basement.

-xxx-

At Konoha High

Running through the tunnels was tiring out Mikoto as Sasuke's whole body weight was causing her shoulder to hurt, so as she goes to pass her youngest to her eldest. Sasuke begins to stir awake as he looks to the side at his brother and behind him to see men in masks around them as they run.

"Nii-san, Kaa-san... Where are we going?" He asks rubbing his eyes while yawning, "To my school, go back to sleep Otoutou. We are nearly there" Itachi says as Sasuke refuses his body to go back to sleep.

"Foolish little brother, well then be quiet we are still running" Itachi says and Sasuke turns his body as they see an end to the tunnel and a ladder.

-xxx-

With Naruto

Popping out the familiar locker that Naruto knew so well, he looks around before Iruka was tired.

"Naruto how did you know where the route we were taking!" Iruka says out of breath, "Well I followed you Sensei" he says and Iruka feels himself pale as he saw a flash of Kushina with her all so familiar, angered face.

"Let's go" The ANBU says and Naruto feels Iruka pull him down a corridor before they suddenly stop at the sight of a bunch of other ANBU that were covering other ANBU.

"What is the word?" The head ANBU with Naruto asks, Naruto feels an irratation as he feels a familiar prescence near. The same for Sasuke because he gets let down from his brother, he and Naruto push themselfs from the ANBU and glare at each other.

"YOU!" They both scream and they all hear running before the boys feel each other being pulled before they are being dragged into the Audiotorium.

-xxx-

Sitting in the safe, Mikoto walks up and down the place with Iruka who had a gaint vein on his forehead.

"How many times have I told you both that when you are both in the same prescence! This is prescisley why you are not ready for this type of thing!" Iruka says scolding the two, "I am also disappointed in you Sasuke! You could have been hurt if the ANBU wasn't here and myself and your brother would have to fight them to keep them away" Mikoto says worried for what was ahead of them as she looks to the security camera's that showed people storming into the school.

"They've come into the school" she whispers to herself, "Don't worry Kaa-san we will be ok" Itachi says to her.

With the Yakuza...

Getting out of his car they see a child and boy piggybacking her run inside of the school.

"GET INSIDE OF THAT SCHOOL AND FIND ME THAT CHILD!" The older man screams as Gato brings him his cane.

"Yaru-sama, we have the child cornered in a classroom" A teen says next to the older man, "Good, show me the way and we shall be off" Yaru says lighting his cigar before walking into the school

-xxx-

In the safe...

"What the heck is Haruno Yaru doing inside of Konoha!" Mikoto says loudly and in anger, "Kaa-san" Itachi says sharply as he looks to Sasuke who shudders abit from his mothers tone, "I'm sorry Sasuke" she whispers before looking to Iruka who was going to the phone near the dashboards.

"This is a code green, I repeat this is a code green. Shut down all files and have all the force head straight to Konoha High now, the sparrow and Raven are safe and also the fox. I repeat a code green" Iruka says in the phone before crashing it into the wall.

"Kaa-san... W-who is this man?" Sasuke asks his mother, Mikoto looks to him and he saw an unfamiliar look of hate in his mothers eyes "A man who not take another person away from me" she says before looking to the screen and her eyes widen and walks to both boys and hold them.

"I'm sorry you have to see all this boys" She says hugging them, "Eh, don't worry Ba-chan! We are strong, well me at least" Naruto says and Sasuke glares at the boy as he holds his mother, Naruto does the same and they do a glaring contest.

On the tv's they could see a boy and a pink haired child in a classroom. Mikoto gasps before she hears a laugh and groan.

"Hn, once a dobe always a dobe" Sasuke says quietly before Naruto grumbles in defeat.

"We need to grab those children" Mikoto says and Iruka goes to walk out the room before they see Itachi in the room.

"H-how did Nii-san get in there when he was in here!" Sasuke says amazed

Mikoto crosses his fingers hoping that he could save the children, but as the boy goes to touch the boy his age he goes into smoke and changes into a man with pink hair.

"KIZASHI!" Mikoto screams and goes to the door, but as she goes to the door an ANBU holds her down "No Uchiha-sama you are not allowed to leave the room" the ANBU says and Itachi pops back into the room and the camera's are all turned off.

"Whats happening!" Naruto says scared, "Don't worry, I'm getting the generator to work again" Iruka says going onto a computer in the room

-xxx-

With Kizashi...

"Hhahaha, now isn't this familiar. Hello my son" Yaru says to Kizashi as the man pulls Itachi next to him as his Sharingan goes off, "Hello father" Kizashi says

"Boy, leave. This is nothing you need to witness, do me a favour and cut all the camera's and tell your parents that I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to save them both" Kizashi says and Itachi looks skeptical before nodding and leaving.

"Now my boy, now that you are out of hiding it seems that we need to talk" Yaru says smiling to his eldest son, "Yes we do, how about we begin by saying that your not going anywhere near my child" Kizashi says and Yaru rolls his eyes.

"Son we should get over that! We should get down to buisness, I am sorry that what has happend. Happend. And I want you and my family to come back home" Yaru sighs as he looks to Gato and the others to go out.

"And why should I trust you father" Kizashi says and his father laughs, "Because my son, I am all you have and you are the same for me and other things" Yaru says before the sound of running and shooting is heard.

"Your choice son" His father says with his arms out.

-xxx-

With Sasuke and the others

Mikoto looks to her eldest son who was looking to the screens that were all off, except for the computer that Iruka was on now trying to stop one of Yaru's hackers from accessing government files and overridding anything.

Before they could say anything the door opens and Minato and Kushina run to Naruto. Itachi bows to the Hokage as he enters.

"Naruto! Are you ok" Kushina screams worrying over her only child, "Hai Kaa-san" he says cheerfully and she sighs in defeat and sees Mikoto.

"Mikoto, how are you?" She asks with a smile, the matriach smiles back "Just as good as you I suppose" She says before seeing her huband walk through the door.

"Mikoto" Fugaku says as he sees his family safe, as he goes to open his mouth Iruka shrieks in happiness "Hhahah! That's what they get WOOH!" he says before coughing as he turns and notices all the people in the room.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha-sama" he says bowing, "It's ok Iruka, you may get up. You too Itachi, you both have done well. I wouldn't have trusted the right people to watch over our future" Minato says rubbing Naruto's head.

"Hai" Both say before Fugaku looks to the screen, "We need to talk, Iruka could you take Sasuke and Naruto to the teachers lounge please" Mikoto asks calmly and he the man nods.

As the boys leave Mikoto looks to her eldest son.

"This isn't to get out of the room are we clear, right now this isn't about status and whatever. Yaru as you know was here for a reason, Kizashi was right the whole time. And he was here with Sakura..." Mikoto says and Kushina gasps, "What, so the whole reason why that old asshole was here was to get Sakura! What the hell would he need her for!" the red head screams

"I would have no clue, but someone was there to help." Mikoto says and puts her eldest son on the spot, "Itachi" Fugaku says and Itachi looks to his father.

"The man had said to go away as it was not my buisness. He also said to tell you and Kaa-san in his words 'I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to save them both'" Itachi says and Minato frowns, "So... does that mean that Yaru actually killed Mebuki" Kushina says angrily looking to her husband.

"That I don't know, whatever Yaru did to Kizashi was able to knock off everything. He's always been a million steps ahead of us" Minato says and Kushina groans and paces the room, "Enough with Sarutobi-sama's zen shit Minato and get to the point! Mebuki is dead and we didn't do anything to help Kizashi and Sakura when he asked for our help" Kushina screams before the tears threaten to come out of her eyes.

"It's not our fault that we thought differently, we were still under the charm that Yaru had stuck upon us" Fugaku says and Mikoto shakes her head, "That doesn't change anything Fugaku... As much as I am postive about most things... Mebuki would have said what was up, we blammed Kizashi because of his blood and family. I don't blame him if he choose's his father over us this time" Mikoto says and Itachi looks to his parents

"What are you talking about?" he asks and Mikoto looks to her son and then the other adults in the room, Kushina nods "It's time"

"Itachi, from day one me and your father knew you were destined for things. I need you to do something for me" She asks with tears in her eyes, "Of course Kaa-san" he says

THE END

A.N: There is the end n.n Review if you wish :)

Sorry for the grammar faults and other wrong things


	2. Chapter 2 A Whole New World (No Disney)

Hi again :)

News of the update to 'Cheat' is coming up soon! I know that it has been forever, but I have just finished. Because I am a bitch, I am going to update soon. Which means like in another couple of days.

Anyway Read and Review if you wish at the end n.n

New Mission

Chapter two:A whole new world

With Sakura

Narrative Pov

Eating her dinner, she couldn't help but shiver. She knew that it was something to do with her father, hopefully he was fine.

Looking to Sasori, she couldn't help but think that things for the both of them weren't going to be easy. Her father had taken her out of school 3 hours after putting her inside of it. She was in the middle of learning the art of flower arranging with her friend Ino, the nicest girl she thought shes ever met. Considering she loved her pink hair and green eyes, only joking about her forehead and not mean like the other girls.

Once she got home, her father put her into the shower and made her dye her healthy and young hair to the darkest brown on any colour scheme in the world and adding abit of his chakra to keep it from changing back to her normal, beautiful cherry hair.

\- 0 0 0 -

Looking to the ceiling Sakura couldn't help but feel excited to see her grandparents, shes never met them before and she hopes that they weren't naggers like her mother did to her.

As the train stops she looks to Sasori who was in the middle of putting his black beanie on and grabbing her bag.

"Are you ok?" He asks her and she nods before grabbing his hand and he guides her off and out of the train.

Waving to the conductor, Sakura feels Sasori pull her across the station to the escalator to the top of stairs to where her grandfather was waiting for her. She knew straight away that the older man was her grandfather because the man had the same hair colour as her mother. She stops in her tracks and smiles before running into her grandfather and hugging him with the tears going down her face.

"Hello child, you are so beautiful. Your eyes just like your fathers" The older man says picking her up and hugging her with tears in his own eyes.

"Arigatou, now I look like you and Kaa-san" She says with tears in her eyes looking to her granfather as he chuckles abit, before he looks to Sasori.

"Thank you Sasori, we should go to my car" the Red head nods, "Thank you Shizaku-sama"

"Please just call me Hitaru, or Ojii-san. You are staying with us right sonny, my son-in-law doesn't exactly throw his daughter to anyone!"Hitaru says and the boy nods before feeling butterfliles in his stomach and winces at the icky feeling.

-xxx-

8 Years later

In Suna...

With Sakura (age 12)

At Suna High Sakura looks to the side of the class and taps her pencil against the side of her desk.

'Arh can this hag shut up already and get over herself!' her inner screams and she can't help but agree

"God Shik, why did we take on that deal with Jii-chan and Nii-san about staying in school till we graduate at Junior year!"

'I don't know, I ask you that everyday when we have to listen to the same old crap that doesn't get anyone anywhere!'

Five minutes before the bell goes Sakura pack's her bag up and grabs her bag. The second the bell goes she was already out the door and heading towards her locker to drop off her books and grabbing her sports bag with her trainning gear.

"I wonder if Nii-san is coming to this trainning session..." She thinks to herself

'Well he promised' Ishiki tells her

"Hey Chi-cha wait up!" She hears (A.N: Ok lets this straight, because Sakura is in disguise and has been her whole life her name is Chinatsu Shizaku and Sasori's is well Sasori Shizaku. The name Chi-cha I thought was better than Chi-chan, Chi-cha just sounds alot better!)

"Oh hey Sana, what are you doing now"Sakura asks and the brunette just shrieks with romance written all over her, "You will never guess who just asked me out on a last minute date!"

"Ok, please tell me who before I run to my car and drive off again!" Sakura says sweatdropping as she closes her locker and turns, "Well I was just texting Hana who was in wood work and a sudden text from, and you will never believe it! Joshua Daru! Asked me to go out to that new Fro-yo place in the Westfeild in town!" She says and Sakura scoffs

"Please! The boy will hook,line and sinker you to only do his homework! I heard that he's failing Physic's and Biology, if he doesn't act up now he could get kicked off the Soccer team. Which in all honestly I think he needs it! The idiot has a big ego and needs to be braught down from that so called high that he is riding, he's not a god!" Sakura says as they reach her car, Sana wacks her arm and laughs.

"I sometimes hate you when you say that! I can't believe you are alowed to drive, your only 12 years old! Who the hell leaves the life of a 12 years old!" Sana says before she hears her name being called.

"Look, go to Mr. Ego Booster and kick him in the ass and steal his Yoghurt for me ok if he's lying to you! Which if he is I am going to shove a soccer ball up his ass" She says as she puts the window down and drives down the road to the gym that she had gone to since she had first arrived to Suna City.

"Hi Chi-cha" Lucia a black haired Italian says, her father was the Physiotherapest in the building. Her grandfather was the owner of the building and basically her home. He strangley was able to buy and renovate it two years after her and Sasori had moved to live with her granfather.

On the first level was the main reciption and desk for the dance studio with a waiting room and a new elevator system as well as the stairs, the dance studio had another two room's (There were 2 now 4 rooms) with new technology in it and showers to the otherside, thier was also a cafe connecting to the studio but we don't own it (Though not complaining, the people are nice and they always make my coffee and lunch for me and my friends because their children get free dancing lessons and their sons get to use the gym 24/7).

On the second level was the reciption for the new gymnasium that had the sports room and a boxing ring, also the physio centre and the pool on the otherside with the showers and changing room as well as a big staff room kitchen.

Then on the third level is the house, it is a 4 bedroom and office house with 2 bathrooms and a ensuite, a good dinning and kitchen as well as a big lounge. Since Jii-chan wasn't so up into having big spaces I took over it so he has the small room with a closet and draw. And I have the master with the nice walk in wordrobe (Not like a celebrities wordrobe, but people can dream) and my very own bathroom. Then upstair's is the place where I love to go as the sun goes down, the place I go to and beg for something out their to give me something. Like a small peice of hope that something brilliant will happen in my life, I was always alone and I had no one in the house with me. Just the late workers who are here basically 24/7 who work out all the time, the one's I can trust who can come here 24/7.

"Hey Lu-chan, is Sensei in the boxing ring?" Sakura asks her, the women nods and Sakura goes to the elevator "Wait! Did you take your brothers car again! Chi-cha!" She begins to say but the door was closed and she didn't care.

"Che, who gives if I took that idiots car" She mumbles to herself as the elevator opens, "Hey Toshi-kun" She says to the man to the second floor receptionest, the older man smiles to her as he goes to hang up the phone.

"Hey Chi-cha, your lucky day. He's here today, but it seems that he's angry about his sister taking his car" The older man says and Sakura's eyes widden.

"Crap! I knew we should have walked!"

'Well whose fault is that!'

"Shik, you are so mean! You were the one who said that I should go and take it!"

'And what did we agree on! Don't agree with me!'

"ARH!"

-xxx-

Sakura Pov

Honestly, I am not looking forward to hearing this yell down from Sensei and Nii-san...

Ok, so i'm getting changed for trainning and as I walk out with my bottle. The second my hand gets out I can feel Sasori in his stick-out-of-his-mouth-from-being-stuck-in-his-ass-so-long mode.

Walking in the room I see my older brother who was waiting for me and already glaring his eyes out at me.

"Hhahah, Hi there Nii-san. Sensei" I say and go to put my bottle down but a kunai goes straight through.

"SERIOUSLY! Was that necessary!" I scream at him, "Well it wouldn't have, if my car wasn't stolen by my bratty little sister!" he hisses at me

Shit, like seriously. If I didn't love this asshole, his ass would be skinned and thrown to Tama-kun for his dinner!

"What makes you think that you can steal my car!" he says and Sakura feels a vein appear on her forehead, "Well where the HELL have YOU been! You made a promise to me last week and three weeks before that, that you would come and help me train with Sensei! But you have been too secretive to tell me where you have been! Even Ojii-sama is worried, he stays up till 3 in the morning at times and will stay there until word comes from other people that have seen you around either the suburbs or the city safe or unharmed! So sorry for stealing your crap Camero, that by the way is running out of gas!" I scream before turning and kicking my bottle in to the wall and the rest of it shatters and I feel him follow.

"Hold up, we are not finished this!" He carries on, "Hell yeah we are finished this! What makes you think after everything that I have gone through makes you think that I want to even hear what you have to say! Why don't you take all your crap and get out of here if you don't want to be here!" I scream again.

'YEAH! You tell him!' Shik screams happily for me

I look to him and he looks at me with hurt and I feel tears fall down my face. And when he stays there I shake my head and turn around and go to the elevator.

"Stupid, idiotic, asshole" I say while punching thin air before the elevator reaches the house and I see Ojii-chan waiting infront of the door with Tama by his side happy to see me. He's German sheppard with a bit of Duke in him. My adorable black and gray baby! We got him on my 10th birthday, and he was a present from that jack ass. But at least he hasn't left me!

"So... Sasori is home is he?" He asks and I rub away the tears "Yes, I don't care" I say annoyed with my idiot brother

"That's not what you said to me a few nights ago, what was it that you said? 'I hope that dumb brother I love actually decides to come'" Jii-chan annoyingly says, "I did NOT! Say that in a BILLION years!" I say and move out the way of the elevator as he walks in.

"And for the record that idiot can just go and jump off a bridge for all I care!" I say and Jii-chan just laughs at me and I gap at him before pressing the ground floor for him.

Stupid Jii-chan and his stupid super eyes, where was he born. Planet superhuman!

'For all we know he was superman's son sent down to defeat the old hag timmers from in the physio room that think its funny to pinch our face!'

\- 0 0 0-

In my room I blast my music through my room and steal the last big pottle of cookies and cream fudge ice cream with salted carmel bits in it...

God, even saying this is the best thing in the world. But making it bad is that... ARH!

"SAKURA OPEN UP THIS DOOR!" I hear from my door, I just laugh at that before turning my music up louder and changing it to 'Bust Your Window' Jazmine Sullivan.

"I BUST THE WINDOWS TO YOUR CAR!" I screamed out and I heared a gaint bang on the door.

'Most probably his head on the door! Let's do it again!' Shik says and I change it too 'Monster' By Paramore

And then I hear it again before I look down and see that I ate my last lot of the ice cream and throw it to the door.

"GO AWAY!" I scream to the door and change my music and put in my bluetooth headphones and go under my covers.

At the end of the song I could feel Tama on me and my blankets flying off of me and my pillow thrown off of my head. A second later I was thrown off of my bed and onto someones shoulders.

"Put me down!" I scream and the idiot wouldn't put me down, "No" was all he says and carries on.

"Arh! You ruined my life, put me down so I can go and buy me some new ice cream and go cry in my room!" I scream at him and I see his muscles in his neck clench in annoyance and I smirk.

"I'll buy you three pottles of it if you just let me talk!" He says coldly and I freeze.

'Wooh... He hasn't talked to you like that since...'

"Yeah"

"So now you want to be all silent!" Nii-san says and Tama's head moves to the side confused.

'You and me both mutt' Shik says confused

As he carries on into the lounge I feel him put me in the corner of the couch and just decide to play stubborn little bitch and look out the window.

"Could you please look at me!" The asshole says and I did for three seconds before looking back to the window thinking it was the best thing in the world.

But the face he did as I looked at him for those short three seconds...

Stupid heart...

So I gave up and looked to him, and he didn't speak again for a minute.

"Are you going to tell me whats going on?" I ask calmly, he sighs and rubs his face "Things haven't been going so well, it seems that, that whole side job isn't working for me so much. People in Konoha have got their eye on me and think that they know that I'm supplying a Ex high up Konoha Saninn with some information and stuff" he explains and I just couldn't even breath.

"What" I say and he just nods.

"So... All this entire time, you were just trying to hide and protect me... And you let me yell at you over the phone and infront of people!" I say hurt

-xxx-

Narrative Pov

'Ok so he wasn't being a jackass after all' Ishki says to her, Sakura still feeling the guilt

"No, I deserved it. The second I was in Junior year you know that I had started working for this organisation and it has helped us and Ojii-san to keep everything safe for us" He explains and Sakura can't help but cry.

"But your putting yourself in danger!" She whispers out, "Your suppose to stay alive and be by myside remember!"

"Till the end" he says and Sakura crush's him into a hug, "I love you Nii-san, I can't lose you and Jii-san too" she whispers and sniffles

"What are we going to tell Jii-san" She asks him as they were still in a hug, Sasori pushes her off and puts his hands on her shoulders

"Now you listen to me ok! You are not to hold my problems, remember that time at the mall when we left for here!" The pinkette nods, "Well this is one of them, don't get hurt over what I have foolishly done" he explains and she nods.

"You are strong Imoutou, never forget that. Your heart is just as big as that boardwalk of a forehead" He says and Sakura puchs him in the gut and hears him laugh

"Nice to know you still can ruin a mood asshole, now go buy my ice cream. I'm hungry now" She says and rubs her eyes, the red head rolls his eyes as his phone rings.

"Whatever, just be happy Jii-san couldn't be bothered cooking dinner and he went to the resturant down the road" he says and he walks to his room.

-xxx-

In Konoha

With Sasuke and Naruto

"Hey teme, whats the difference between normal life and normal" Naruto asks the raven haired teen "Why are you asking me this dobe" Sasuke replies back while doing his math homework.

"Well I just wanted to know the difference you teme" he says going to shoot the small basketball in Sasuke's bedroom basketball hop by his bathroom door.

"I wouldn't know, normal for us is just this" he replies while looking to the blonde dumbfounded, "See, you want to know too don't you" the blonde says and throws the basketball to him.

"Well our normal is being crowded by too many people, and always being stuck next to dumb blondes" the dark teen growls throwing it back to him, luckily Naruto catchs it in time.

"That and being watched to long, I think when I go for Hokage. I will make sure that I ain't being watched and crowded! We could be like men in black, but the asain version!" The blonde says throwing the ball back to the grouchy teme.

"You mean just me being both Jackie chan and Bruce lee. You however can stick as the idiot in horror movies that gets himself killed all the time, the dobe" Naruto shrieks as the ball hits him in the head.

"Che, stupid jackass of a teme!" Naruto grumbles and he turns the tv

'Afternoon fellow young and beautiful people around the world, if you don't my name then you must live under a rock as this has gotten big news around the world-'

"Dobe why are we watching this prissy fangirl" Sasuke says irratated, "Because teme, shes entertaining!"

'My name is Maisey Haruki, and I am here to give the best 100% gossip of the day and what we look at for the future. Like a future Uchiha, Senju, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Aburami and even Uzumaki! *Cue in girly squeals* So fanisms away, I have gotten a reliable source saying that Konoha's very own high and mighty deliscious Uchiha is back in action and with the government! Talk about juicy gos right!'

That was all that needed to be heard, becasue Sasuke runs straight down the stairs and hears the sound of the door closing and his parents coming in with a face that he wanted to beat the crap out of.

"Otoutou" The deep voice says

"Nii-san" Sasuke says back before punching his older brother square in the nose.

"Sasuke!" His mother scolds

"No Kaa-san, it's fine. I think I needed that, you want another round Sasuke" he says and Sasuke jabs his brother in the jaw, Naruto holds him down.

"Teme calm the hell down!" Naruto screams to him as the young teen tries to go and beat his brother again.

"Nice to see you too Naruto-kun, 4 years right" Itachi says wiping the blood from his nose and mouth

"What the hell are you doing back here" Sasuke glares at his brother, "Sasuke listen your brother has buisness with us, go to your room and stay there until we go and talk" his father says to him sternly.

Before leaving he gives his brother one last glare of death before turning with Naruto.

"What the hell do they think their doing bringing this asshole here!"He screams and Naruto sits down and listens to the boy vent for a whole 5 minutes before he sits on his bed and throws the basketball into his wall.

A.N: Review if wish n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone

Happy Halloween, or whatever.

Not really festive, but i'm really tired. It's right now 4:17pm in New Zealand and tomorrow is the Finals game for the Rugby World Cup and we are against Australia.

I think of our two countries as Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke can be Australia and Naruto can be my country.

As much as I love my country, it is run by dumb asses and my vote was literally taken over because aparently an asshole can decide wither or not one of ASAP's are not allowed in the country and Eminem... Like what the fuck, Jhon Key is like the #1 most hated person in New Zealand followed by probably some other wierdo.

Review Answers

Critic With A Purpose (CWAP):

Well a response is a response, plus the same goes with this story. If it's crap, well its because of my old laptop and I am rushing this update. Happy Halloween n.n

Dieinhappiness:

Thank you for following my two stories :) If you have any suggestions then they will be 100% looked out for, have a happy halloween

Oh, and also I have added two more chapters for your entertainment :)

~ New Mission ~

Chapter three: All we have is each other now

In Konoha

Narrative pov

At the Uchiha Manor, while Sasuke was having a raging rant to Naruto. In the lounge, the other Uchiha and the council of clans were in the underground basement confrence room talking about Itachi's acheivements of his four year mission. Now that Minato has stood down from his job as Hokage, the familiar, old burger joint cook has appeared and decided to do her family job of being in charge. Tsunade, with her old colleuge's Jiraya and Shizune by her side.

"Ok we need to get this fast and over with, I assume that your youngest is still angry by the latest news of Itachi being back. We will do a report on anything else we have after Itachi's full report on what has happend" The busty blonde says before guiding her hand to the man in the middle by a tv

"Thank you Hokage-sama, Council and Clan leaders. It seems that Orochimaru has been dealing with the Akatsuki more than I had actually identified, it seems that the red sand member in Suna has been sent the duty of shipping a bunch of Kyoshi warrior statues with bombs built inside of them to here in Konoha for a party made for the arrival of the opening to the new exhibition in the Konoha Musuem. One of the displays is a old chakra infused amulet that use to belong to the Haruno clan, it seems that the old tale of the Haruno Heiress locking her soul inside was true and Orochimaru has been given the chance to go and grab it." Itachi says while clicking pictures of everything that he has seen and photo's of blueprints pop up.

"That amulet is to be told, to have more chakra in it than the ledgendary chakra fruit that the rabbit goddess Kaguya ate. It even has more chakra then you can hold Tsunade" Jiraya says and Itachi nods to him.

"In front of you all should be a file showing all the members of Akatsuki, where they are from and how they contribute to them. The main one we need to look out for is Pein and his sibblings, they are the ones that managed to kill the previous Raikage in order get the people on there side to gather a army together and over throw Konoha. Luckily with the help of his assistant Konan, they were able to get also anther city from another country to get them to combine also. Though I don't have any sources on that. Anything else about my time should be in the file, right now I think that we need to worry the problem that is finding where the Suna member Sasori is" Itachi says and Tsunade looks to him as she sees the boys face on the screen.

"This is Sasori!" Tsunade asks, Itachi nods "Do you know him Tsunade-sama?" Inoichi Yamanaka asks, the blonde Hokage stands.

"Yes I do, as you all know. Before I had left Konoha I had worked at the Westfeild Mall doing crap burgers. On that day was when Haruno Yaru was there attacking the people, only then I didn't want people to know who I was. This boy told me, to look after his younger sister while he went off and did something" She explains and Itachi rasies his eyebrow.

"Well that is strange, because he is a orphan. His parents were on a mission and died while on it, from there he was taken under the care and trainned by the council women Chiyo of Suna who is the only family he has had. Though no one knows of where he location is, except for the Kazekage" Itachi explains and Mikoto gaps, "Wait on that day Kizashi was there with his daughter Sakura, they were talking about it on the news how Yaru was after her and a red headed boy. So does that mean that he has Sakura and Kizashi with him? He seriously can't be working with Akatsuki!" Mikoto says dumbfounded

"No Kaa-san, Haruno-san is not working with the Akatsuki. He seemed to have disappered that time when I was with him. But, he seems to not have a care in the world about what he does. The people that he stays with have a building in the city called 'Shizaku' and they seem to live at the top, it is owned by-" he begins to explain and they all stop him by saying "Hitaru Shizaku"

"And you know him how?" Tsunade asks looking to them all, Kushina answers "That is Mebuki's father, she is the wife of Kizashi Haruno" the red head explains and Tsunade groans.

'So many stupid connections yet we are getting no where with this' the busty women sighs out to herself

"Ok, so whatelse do you have Itachi" Tsunade asks, "Well it turns out that right now Shizaku-san is out, inside of the building is abunch of civilians and a elder man. At the top building is Sasori and teenage girl going by the name of Chinatsu Shizaku" Itachi says and a school photo from the schools online newspaper appears.

"She is 12 years old, MMA and Boxing, Kick Boxing junior champ of Suna and the highest academic achievment in Suna. Could possibly beat that of my families. She has no involvment to the Akatsuki, as well as Shizaku-san" The eldest Uchiha explains and the women gasp, "Well will you look at that" Kushina says out

"They did a good job in hiding some of her features, I had to look closer just notice those eyes of Kizashi's and she has Mebuki's face frame as well" Mikoto says remembering her old friend from school, "She really does look like her parents" Inochi whispers

"Tsunade I don't think this Chinatsu and Hitaru are safe there, I don't know what you know of this Sasori boy. But I feel as though something bad will happen if we just leave them there." Koharu says and Danzo agrees, "Yes we need to act on this, I also too know of this Hitaru. He was a old colleuge of mine that I knew that ran a dance studio in Konoha, we may need to question him though" the dark haired man says, Tsunade looks to him skeptical as ever.

"And why would we need to be questioning him Danzo-sama?" Minato asks confused, Danzo goes to answer the blonde but is interupted by a buzz and all of the lights in the house going off.

"Shit Naruto and Sasuke!" Their parents say loudly while standing.

Before they could go anywhere the tv in the room turns on and it shows video footage of what it looks like inside of the Shizaku building. Itachi growls, "You asshole! You even think of touching them I'll kill you!"

"Well that's just being harsh Itachi-kun! I thought we were friends!" A deep tampered voice says over the phone, "But that is some what your fault, I thought that it was all for one and one for all! Sadly what's left of your partner is the same, I don't care what is said of him because I know he is innocent. But I found out what you and your little family were thinking in Konoha!" The voice says and Itachi looks to the tv to see Kisame with a bloody face.

"Oh, and don't you worry. I have a good present for you all, just looking to your worried children is making my day a extra lot better. But what is going to make me feel better, is letting you and ol Haruno watch what is left of their family is going to perish. Watch and learn to never undermine me Uchiha Itachi and Konoha, because next is your little pathetic country" The voice says before it goes and the screen shows Sakura and Sasori's apartment lights go off.

"NO!" Kushina screams before getting out of her seat worried about her child.

Before she could even get out of the door, both Naruto and Sasuke fall onto the floor. Pulling them both off, Kushina crushes them both in a hug before pulling the door close and throwing them into the table.

"Whats going on here?" Sasuke asks and they were all looking to the screen.

-xxx-

With Sakura and Sasori...

After their little talk Sakura had gone and decided to watching a soccer game and then the Tv and the rest of the power goes off.

'What the hell! I was about to throw the remote at the tv again!' Ishiki says and Sakura feels a hairs at the back of her neck tingle

"Where's Sasori?" She says to herself as she grabs the small combat knife and handgun hidden in the side of the couch.

Walking down the corridor she holds both of the weapons as though she was a detective entering a house.

Looking to the side she sees Sasori standing there with his own two weapons and guides her beside him.

'Someones broken into the buildings main system, we need to go see if there are others in here' Sasori hand signs to her

"What about grandfather, he's probably coming back from the resturant!"

'We'll have to do it fast'

Walking to the side of the window near him, they see people on the side of the building, walking up to the gym building windows and going inside.

After knowing where one of their entrances were, they walk out to the lounge and go to the emergency door to the stairs.

Running down as quietly as possible, they hear screaming down the stairs near the reception in the gym and physio.

"Lucia's father must still be in!"

'Well then hurry it up women! The man needs to stay alive! We do not want to massage Jii-chan's feet anymore!'

Before even thinking about it, she speeds past Sasori and sees the man shivering as a group of the masked guys were holding guns to him.

As he sees Sakura she holds her finger to her lips before she goes and wack the two closest people in the head before stabbing another at the back of their right thigh and flicks her legs to the side to knock four over with some help of chakra in her leg. Sasori jumps over her as she goes to shot three of them, and he stabs the ones that he was near before snapping the neck another one and grabbing the headset of one of the perps and gives one to Sakura.

Sakura looks to Lucia's father who was pale and nodded his thanks to the both.

"Luke-kun are you ok? They didn't hurt you?" She asks and the man just shakes his head, "What are these people doing here?" he whispers to her and she shrugs

"Do you know if there is any other people here?" She asks and looks to the clock, it was 9pm and she knew there would be few people in the machienery room.

"Yes there should be the usual's around this time" he replies back to her and Sasori helps the man up as he was on the ground.

'group 2 are you clear with your level, make sure there is no one alive' they both hear in their ear peice, Sakura looks to Sasori and he nods to her

"All clear here, we are ready for the next" Sasori replies

'good, we are near the weights room and we count 9 people. There is a door near you to the left, take that. They are clueless and are trying to focus on their phones, we have three others there waiting on you. Take them out and meet us at the lower level. Our main target is at least 10 minutes away from us and the other two aren't upstairs so we are going to do another recon of the building. Remeber we have to have our timing good, Madara-dono will not be pleased if we mess up'

"Hai"

Pushing Luke back behind the desk, they both go and get their guns ready. They open the door to see the stupid civilians with their phones, complainning that their phones don't have a signal and turn to the further door of the building seeing the other three coming out with their guns.

"Hands up! This is a formal building search, we have news of a bomb being in the area and someone in this room is holding one in them." A women says and they all drop their phones and put their hands up, "What, your crazy! Who in the hell would have a bomb in here!" George, a american traveller says confused and sees Sakura with Sasori and sees them with guns and drops to the ground.

The three others look to them and go to shoot them.

'Captain we have the two other targets with us, send down backup' One of them shout into their earpeice

"Shit!" Sakura says and Sasori looks to see that she had taken a bullet to the left side of her gut.

"Listen you two, we will let these nice people down easy if you come with us" The women screams to them, Sakura looks to Sasori and rolls her eyes, "God, this is de javu isn't it?" She says and he just rolls his eyes back.

"Just hold on for a little longer ok, we'll get jii-san and get out of here" Sasori says and she nods and gets her combat knife, "How about we just stand talk?" The women screams again and Sakura sees from the side of her that two guys were coming on either side of them, the women coming from the middle and somehow another guy is pointing the guy to the other people in the middle behind her.

Standing up Sasori helps Sakura up and they look to the people before faking that they were scared.

"Why are there people dying and hurt, I want my grandfather" Sakura says while fake crying, the women smiles "Child don't worry, we will take you to where he will be in a few minutes" she says and Sakura stops crying and smiles to her and pulls her gun from her back pocket and shoots the guy to the side and Sasori the same.

"You little bitch" the women says and laughs, "You would be prefect for the Akatsuki, wouldn't she Sasori. She may even take over the job that you had" she says and Sasori points the gun to her.

"Shut up Risa, you never were in the org anyway so why say shit. Why are you even here and why are you targeting us?" he says back to her and walks closer Sakura eyes the guy behing 'Risa' and behind the mask she knew he was smirking.

"Becuase, we have found a leak in the org and know of the use this girl has. Once we kill you and these idiotic people we will have awoken a world that was once a myth and into the present, you know your mission... Well it was planned to train and drain you and hand the proper mission to the girl once she was old enough" Risa says and Sakura looks to him confused, but before Risa could speak again Sasori shoots her in the middle of her head and then goes to shoot the other guy but he was gone.

Before she could look behind her, all was dark and she heard her brother groan being put into the same state.

-xxx-

In Konoha...

In the tiny room, the clan leaders had gone outside to fight whatever threat were there and had rushed home to their children. The rest were on phones and trying to get the help of the Kazekage who was so absolute about what was happening before all lines was closed and laughing was heard from the tv and the lights were turned back on.

"Nice try Konoha people, it seems that the Kazekage is scared for his fellow helper of Suna." The voice says and Naruto just laughs outloud, "What are you watching eh Tou-san, this girl and guy are wasting their asses and were just cut short of being attack from behind. Such a cheap shot" the blonde kid says and his mother goes to wack him.

"THIS ISN'T A SHOW YOU BAKA FOR A SON! THIS IS A REAL PERSON! A GIRL YOUR AGE IS GOING TO DIE!" Kushina screams and Naruto faints in his chair, Sasuke looks shocked to the tv and his parents, "Don't look so shocked Sasuke boy, she won't be harmed so much. She won't feel a thing, I promise you that" the voice says and Itachi appears infront of his brother.

"Don't tell my foolish brother bullshit that you won't take seriosuly" he screams to the tv, the voice laughs "Don't worry about that Itachi, you are already in enough trouble as it is. Sasuke here hasn't been trusting you since your return. I would think that a turn to coming and taking over for you will be enough" the voice says and Sasuke feels bile raising to his throat as footage from someone was being killed.

"What makes you think my son would be so stupid to walk over to you" Mikoto says to the tv annoyed, "Well why wouldn't he, my arms will always be open. Our eyes have always been on you all, even little ol Hokage-sama. Nice to know that the women who use to work as a burger cook is a leader of a country not worth leading. Or the fact that she helped a fugitive from another country and killed innocent shinobi in the process" the voice says and Tsunade feels the urge to break the tv

"No, that was just your little annoying idiots thinking that they could fool me. Obviously they didn't teach you to see through decpetion if it took you four years to know that this boy was working still for this country" The blonde women says and the voice laughs as the screen turns to Sakura and Sasori awake while looking to ahead of them to their red faced grandfather.

"The girls bleeding out" Tsunade whispers out, Sasuke still slightly sick looked to the girl and couldn't help but know her. Her hair was pink and she was near the point to where she was crying her eyes out as well.

"Now if you all will excuse me, I need to go and excute a couple of people" The voice says before the voice was gone and they could see Sakura sobbing and crying.

-xxx-

In Suna

"Just let them go ok! I will die for them" They hear Sasori scream and Sakura looks to him and shakes her head

'What the hell is this idiot doing!' she thinks to herself

"Well thats just the thing" One person with the Akatsuki robe on says

"You double crossed us" Another one says from behind it

"That seems to happen alot with these Konoha lot" One from behind them say

"But don't worry" the first says

"Because you will face punishment"

"And it will be with the death of this man" A deep voice says, Sakura looks up and glares at him before she sees the Sharingan pointed at her and she shivers. The man smirks, 'How interesting' he thinks to himself.

"Who the hell are you" She whispers as she sees the man pull out a gun, the man laughs "You could say that I am a very special friend of yours and will be till the end of your very life" he says and Sakura attempts to stand but falls from her injury and things around her become a blur and she slightly hears a voice

"You really are a strong kid, you amaze me in many ways. Just like Itachi" the voice says and Sakura looks up sweating, "What... d-doo you. want" she stutters out in pain

"I just want what I can't have" the voice says and he points his gun to Hitaru and she sees Sasori stand and move infront of the man that raised them and she hears a gun shot and she screams and the ground around them shakes.

To shut her up, the person behind her punchs her back and it makes her shut up and the earthquaking stop.

"No... No!" Sasori says as the man he looks to behind him has blood coming from his stomach, before Sasori could say anything a bright light appears and he turns to Sakura with her hands glowing and her eyes white.

"He was the last person" she whispers before she was gone in flash and the people around them were slaughtered and the guy in the robe disappears.

Before she could do anything else the sudden power was gone and she looks to the side and sees her grandfather bleeding on the ground in Sasori's arms.

"Jii-sama" she whispers with tears of blood and actual tears falling down her face, "I.. sorry" he whispers and she shakes her head

"Don't be, thank you for everything" she says and the man smiles to her and Sasori, "Good...kid" he says with blood coming out of his mouth

Grabbing Sakura's hand, Hitaru gives him a necklace and nods to her before looking to the sky and his eyes slowly close.

"No, no, no! Jii-chan NO! WAKE UP!" Sakura screams and Sasori hugs her as she screams and cries.

-xxx-

In Konoha

Mikoto and Kushina were balling their eyes out at watching one of their friends fathers die infront of them. Mikoto was on the ground with her hand to her chest, her boys holding her in support of her grieving. Kushina with the same though Naruto was holding his mother and Minato from behind.

"They don't deserve this" Kushina whispers, "We need to get them"

"I don't think that is possible" Danzo says, everyone except the shock of the other council members minus Sarutobi

"What makes you say that Danzo, because I will be suprised to hear what you have to say" A masked ANBU says walking in the room, "Danzo ..., you are here by arrested for also acting with Akatsuki without reason and mission" the man says and Danzo goes to disappear but Sarutobi stops him.

"What the hell!" Naruto screams and the room moves and they all cough from the smoke.

-xxx-

Near midnight

In Konoha

Waking up in the Uchiha house, still in the private basement. Everyone checks in and the other council members were arrested, everyone was shocked with how the day was going and the two tweens were worried for their parents.

"Listen to me you two, because you knew at some point something like this would have happend. You are both going under supervision and I am not getting you into this sort of stuff yet. Me and the others are going to Suna before they decide to move again, I don't know what they have been doing for the past four hours, but during that time people can be half way to anywhere" Mikoto says to the two, Sasuke frowns to his mother

"But why can we not go, we would be better together" Sasuke says, Itachi flicks his forehead "Maybe another time Sasuke" Sasuke glares to him

"Yes and no, but the point is is that you both are together and safe" Minato says and Kushina nods her head, "I don't think I can handle my child or anyone else I know be taken away" she says and Naruto grimaces

"Ok thank you" Tsunade says on her phone, "We have news on the two, it seems that they have gone and stolen a headstone and casket and gone to the Suna cemetery closest to the airport and are going to take the flight to here at five in the morning, we have three hours so we are moving now"

"What, were going with you!" Both teens say annoyed, there parents look annoyed to them "Just bring them along, just make sure you don't cause problems for us" Tsunade says rolling her eyes

-xxx-

In Suna

It took them four hours to dig the mans grave and place it in a spare place, sitting down with a sweaty bodies with dirt and sweat clinging to them. Both Sakura and Sasori looked to the grave of the man that raised them, it may have been small. But the man was everything that Sakura would have wished to see in her mother, it was hard not to remember the women that she was inside of for 9 months.

'He was a brave and good man, we couldn't have been any luckier' Ishiki says to Sakura who was nodding

"I just wish that we were there for him... All that trainnig was a waste of time" Sakura says aloud, Sasori shakes his head "No it wasn't. They just caught us off gaurd... We now have a motivation to do something for him. It's just you and me now" the red head says and Sakura glares to ahead of her and nods her head in agreement.

"Whoever did this will be paying their debt to what has happend" The 12 year old girl says, before she holds the amythest pendat that Hitaru gave to her before his passing.

"I will get them back Ojii-sama. For you and Tou-san and Kaa-san. I will get revenge for our family" She thinks to herself before she sees Sasori heading toward his crap camero that she had stolen at the start of the day.

New Mission

Chapter four: The decsion

At Suna Airport...

After a quick cloth wash in the handicap bathroom, Sakura changes back into her henge body and sees Sasori with her bag and walking up to her with a face worry because she could feel that something was wrong.

"We need to leave now, Konoha and the Kazekage have found us. We need to lose them" The red head says and they walk to the otherside of the airport "What, how do they know we are here!" Sakura says scared

"I think that whoever in the Akatsuki had killed Jii-sama, had sent them a warning and they are after us. It seems that the leak in the Akatsuki was from Konoha... How annoying" Sasori says and Sakura puts her glasses on.

\- Outside -

In the private jet area, the whole gang were getting ready to meet the Kazekage. Tsunade was pacing the plane, thinking of a way to convince Sakura and Sasori to with them. However knowing from the last meeting of Sasori, he wont take any sort of advance to coming with them and with Itachi being beside them won't help as he will know it was his fault for having his grandfather killed infront of him and Sakura.

"Hokage-sama it seems that both of the targets are in seperate bathrooms, they both seem unaware of our prescence" A voice says in one of the walkie-talkies, "Don't be suprised, Sasori will have known that you had follwed him into the airport the second he was within a few miles of the place" Itachi says and Tsunade nods.

"Stay away from them, if you are in within a 30 meter mile radius of both of them they will run and we will miss our chance" The blonde says as she looks to Mikoto who was looking out the window concerned, "Stop blaming yourself, you didn't know what was happening" she says to the Uchiha matriach, she looks to back to with a guilty look

"Its just hard not to, just remembering his face with Sakura on his shoulders still haunt me to this day" she says and Tsunade smiles sadly to her, "I guess, but putting that on you will just hurt even more. Just thinking about Dan and my brother is hard not to remember" the blonde says sadly, Naruto scratchs his head confused

"Wait you had a brother granny..." The blonde says loudly, Kushina slaps the back of his head "You idiot why would you say that outloud!" she says to him while pinching his ear

"Just for that you both are going to wait for us in the plane to come back" Kushina says and Naruto groans in pain and annoyance

...

As they land on the ground, straight away they exit the plane and head to the Kazekage was.

"We have news that they know that you are here, they are now as we speak being stopped by some of my people. We know the family, so we know that they will at least here us out" The man says and Tsunade stops were she was before she groans and looks to the man.

"What! I thought I told everyone not to go within 30 miles of them! They will run, where are they now!" Tsunade demands while jogging with the Kazekage who was confused, "They are just about to the entrance to the bus bay now" he replies and they all start to run in that direction

"Kazekage-sama we have blocked off the bus bay areas and evacuated the area, the targets have not been seen. We think they have re-routed to somewhere inside" Someone on the Kazekage's walkie-talkie says, "Any sign on the targets?" Tsunade asks on her own

"Hai Hokage-sama, they are right now in the cafe. There is alittle bit of people in there now, the boy looks skeptical but ok. We are within 50 miles of them and we are tracking them with the security cameras" A voice says and she sighs before they re-route back to the cafe that they were talking about.

...

In the cafe

Sasori sits down with a slightly freightend Sakura, who was trying to concentrate on her phone. Sana was texting her like crazy and wondering why she wouldn't pick up her phone and if she had stopped her psycho trainning session as it was like after midnight. She had decided to take off her henge and put her normal self on, she didnt care if people saw her. But she had her hoodie on, so they couldnt see much.

'Hey, sorry been busy with my brother and things have happend. I might not be able to call until later, will explain soon. I won't be at school either for a while so text me everything thats happening'

"WHAT! GIRL, HELL TO THE NO! I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK ALL ABOUT MY AWFUL NIGHT! I GAVE THE BASTARD WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO! I NEED YOU!"

'Well I will give him what he deserves, he knows not to do shit to you! Don't worry, he'll piss himself knowing that I will do something to him'

"He better! Because I was looking forward to seeing that shit trending! I can see it now "Asain girl, acting ape shit towards dumb basketball idiot with passionfruit flavoured froyo in his hair"!"

'Hhahah, god I love that brilliance of yours. Just do what I would do and make it your title! I love you, but I have to go ttyl x'

"Just be happy that I will love you to the millions of moons and back. Get back to me soon, my life is already boring as it is!"

As she sends back a winky face and love heart back to her, she could see on her phone that people were looking around before she could get down and see Sasori down.

"There not in here, lets try the other sides cafe!" They hear, "Are you shitting me! How many cafes does this shitty airport-" the other says before an older women wacks him with her bag.

"Stay down and we'll take the outside exit, when I went to do recon I saw a exit. Let's go" Sasori says and pulls Sakura with her bag and shoudler bag.

Walking down the corridor they look on either side and hiding from anyone from the other small shop owners would come down the corridor, stopping occasionally to take a few stuff incase they would need it. As they walk out they see the two people from the cafe run out of a door and see the two and they run down to the end of the corridor, throwing things in their way before they could reach them.

Running out if the door they both instantly pull out their guns to the people that suddenly sorrounded them.

"Wooh, wooh put those down. We just came to talk" The Kazekage says and they both keep them up.

"What makes you think we can trust you, we can't trust anyone we come up too" Sasori says and Sakura looks to them with her glasses slightly shaky

"But you both know me, I won't hurt the both of you. You both are like family, I understand what-" He says and Sasori glares at him, "YOU! You don't understand anything, all of our everything has been taken AWAY!" he screams to them and Tsunade appears with her hands up.

"If you don't want to hurt us, why are you both here surrounding us" Sakura says looking to the women, not pointing the gun to her

"Because we want to protect you, we have been trying to find you for years" Mikoto says behind her, "What makes you think that we trust you Konoha people, you were the reason why Kizashi-san is gone" Sasori says and Sakura looks to the women and sees the guilt and slowly drops her guns

"Sasori lets hear them out" She looks to him and then Tsunade again, "No, I don't trust them" he says glaring to the Kazekage.

"You can listen to us here, and you can choose what to do next. We will supply you with whatever" Minato says next and Sakura gasps as she sees him, Kushina appears with Fugaku behind them with Itachi. Sasori scoffs.

"Uchiha, of course it was you that leaked. Maybe me and my sister can take your life, you are the reason why our grandfather is gone" Sasori says darkly, Sakura looks to the boy her brother was talking about.

'Damn that is a dark prince right there!'

"Seriously... Right now your going to this!"

"Sasori I'm not the leak and you would know if it was me, we wouldn't be having this conversation if I was" Itachi says with his hand up, "I was doing this for your family, it seems that someone is onto the both of us and I know you knew it was around to" he says again and Sasori scoffs, Sakura takes off her hood and puts herself infront of him.

"Talk and I will think weither or not we go... I only trust that you drop your other people and respect that my brother has done this all for me, and he isn't going anywhere without me" Sakura says and Mikoto, Kushina and Tsunade walk infront of the Kazekage.

"I will accept your proposal" Tsunade says and Sakura looks to the women, "You are the women who helped me and my brother when I left Konoha" Sakura says and the women nods.

"I understand the whole pink hair now... It's beautiful on you... But appearances away, we want to protect our people and the Kazekage also wants to" Tsunade begins and Sasori moves but Sakura stops him and turns to her, but Mikoto carries on.

"Yes, my son may have been in the Akatsuki. But it was because I had asked him too, it was to watch over you both. The problem that happend was both an attempt to scare us and get to you also. And I won't let this chance to pass, if both Kazekage-sama and Hokage-sama let you pass I won't hesitate to grab you both. Even it means my life is over because of it" The matriach says, Sakura frowns to the women.

"Why would you be bothered with what happens in our life and put your own self in such danger when you have a family waiting for you?" Sakura asks confused, "Because you are basically family. Plus I knew your parents really well, I regret to this day what has happend. Your mother was like a sister to us both" She replies back to the girl and gestures to Kushina who nods.

"We loved her, she was the centre of us. Innocent and not knowing our world too, the normal modern world" Kushina exlpains, "We just want you both to be safe and find your parents" Tsunade says and Sasori scoffs.

"Please, you all just want what everyone else wants" he says and Sakura adds "My parents are both dead"

Itachi shakes his head and throws a file to Sakura, "Your father isn't dead, I have gotten news just recently that the location of your family is in a remote part of South America. Your father seems to have hidden your grandfather in a big villa near the coast of Costa Rica. Your grandfather seems to have a chain of coccaine farms there and they go to North America, China, Japan and back around here" he says to them and Sakura gasps as she sees her fathers pink hair and looks to Sasori who was shocked

"No, my father wouldn't be apart of these things" Sakura says shaking her head, "People would do anything they can to survive and I would do the same thing for my family" Tsunade says to her and Sakura has tears escape her eyes.

"Don't believe them Sak, their all lies" Sasori says and Sakura looks to the sky.

'What are you going to do now Sak?' Shik asks her

"We need your help, if we didn't agree with your proposal Sasori would be under Konoha bars or a death sentence. It's the very least you could do after making those statues and helping Orochimaru, and I did help you when you were younger" Tsunade says and Sasori looks to her, "Is that a threat Senju?" he asks her

"Sasori be quiet" Sakura says looking to her brother, he looks to her shocked "Why are you suddenly so hip to the bone to these people! They are the reason why your father isn't here with your mother! They are the reason why MY parents are gone... You know this!" Sasori screams to her and Sakura winces slightly.

"I believe them, they wouldn't go so far for this" Sakura says and Sasori looks torn to her, "So your choosing the wrong people against your family" he whispers

The people behind feel sorry for the two for being like this. Sakura's eyes water.

"How could you even think that I would be like this! I love you, I want you next to me!" Sakura says as tears come down, "So why go with them! We don't need them!" Sasori screams

"YES WE DO!" Sakura screams back, "Jii-chan died! We have no where else to go" She whispers, Sasori looks to her in confusion and hurt

"Then you've made your choice" Sasori whispers, "What" she says back

"Fine... You go with them, but don't be suprised if they turn there back on you!" He screams to her and turns, Sakura tries to stop him

"NO! Please don't leave me! Your all I have left" Sakura screams with tears down her eyes, she hugs him from behind and he feels tears going down his own face.

"Thank you, Imoutou" He says and all goes black for her.

He turns and carries her, "I'm so sorry Imotou" he whispers before kissing her large forehead.

"I will make this easier for you, I promise" he whispers before looking up to the people ahead of her and glares to them all.

"You will take care of my sister" he says sternly and they all nod, "You have my word" Fugaku finally speaks up from behind.

"I will leave that to you Uchiha... Because if I hear anything happens to her" he says looking down to the girl, "Then I will slaughter your whole family and you will all feel both of our pain" he whispers before looking to the whole group and puts Sakura on the ground before giving her the small braclet she gave to him for his 14th birthday.

Looking one last time to Itachi, he gives him the familiar nod that all the Akatsuki does and disappears.

The first person to walk over to Sakura was Tsunade who looks over the girls body and sees the homemade bandage she made and felt slightly proud of her.

"She has some talent for a girl her age" The blonde women says, Mikoto smiles "Her mothers talent" she says looking her over

"So beautiful like her father" Kushina says, Minato coughs. Making the women giggle, "Stop being jealous Minato-kun, its adorable to see it again. But its the truth"

Suddenly a pop sound was heard and they see an ANBU appear.

"Tsunade-sama we have news that Danzo has escaped the prison with help of some new group" A male voice says, Tsunade groans "One after the other"

"Lets get her onto the plane and go home, I want some of that liquor so that I don't remember any of this" the blonde says as Itachi goes to lift her up.

-0 0 0-

In a flash Land Rover somewhere near the outskirts of Suna...

"Change of plan Deidara, we are going to meet in Rock. Be there in a few days, I need you to be there for me when I bring down the others" Sasori says and the person from the otherside of the phone scoffs, "Please, I would rather have your head on a stick and I give it to the new leader. Aparently the Peins have been assasinated" Deidara says and Sasori glares to the road.

"Why am I not so suprised" he mutters, "Well, if it means I can beat the crap out of my new partner then yeah... I'll meet you there, make it the Spring hotel there and you buy me food and I'm game for whatever yeah" Deidara says and Sasori smirks

"Good" he says and hangs up

-xxx-

On the plane...

"She has amazing chakra control" Minato says, "Maybe she could be taught by you Tsunade-sama" Kushina says and Naruto next to her was looking to the girl with the whole couch

"Neh, whose the girl?" he asks and they all look to him, "Ah, this is just someone that we are helping" Minato says and Naruto sweatdrops

"I think I already knew that Tou-san, I'm not that dumb" He says and Sasuke scoffs, "Could have fooled me" he mutters, Itachi smirks

"Shes just someone important" Mikoto says to the blonde boy while nudging Sasuke.

Before they know it, Sakura jumps out grabbing nothing but her phone from her side.

"Wooh, no one needs to throw their phone" Minato says with his hands up and Sakura looks to him and looks to her side to see Itachi standing.

"Why am I in a plane and where is my brother!" Sakura says and Mikoto puts her hands infront of her

"Sakura, you are coming with us to Konoha" Mikoto says and she glares to the women, "I didn't make no descion on coming here!" she says annoyed and Sasuke goes to stand but his father stops him.

'Whats with the hot guys problem' Shik says and Sakura mentally rolls her eyes

"Your brother has made a deal with us, I am personally going to take care of you. You will be trainned under me, I see alot for you in the future and we are also going to focus on trying to find your parents" Tsunade says and Sakura looks to her before she falls to the ground and puts her head between her legs.

"You look like crap" Naruto says, she looks up to him and laughs to him "You have no idea blondie" she says putting her head back down, Naruto puffs his cheeks.

"This is Naruto, my son. My name is Kushina and this is Minato, he is my husband" Kushina says to her and Sakura pops her head back up, "Wooh, as in the Hokage before the one now" she says in suprise

"Yes. I feel sort of honored that you know who I am, if your father was here he would have mocked me for being a no body" Minato says while sweatdropping, Sakura laughs her light laughter before looking to Mikoto.

"Ok, I don't need any introduction of your family. I already know who you all are, I have these blind friends and packs of girls who are obsessed with your family. I honestly don't understand them" she says and Naruto laughs, "Wow! That is a first, maybe you have a potential girlfriend here" the blonde says before a pillow is thrown to his face.

"So you know who we are, but who are you?" Sasuke says annoyed, Itachi scolds him "Don't worry, I don't blame him. My name is Haruno Sakura, I am right this moment a nightmare for you all" she says and Sasuke scoffs, his mother scolds him this time.

"Brother what have I told you about underestimating people" his brother tells him and Sasuke rolls his eyes, "Please Nii-san, a girl with red nails, a leather hoodie, heeled boots and whatever else she is wearing is no threat"

Sakura breaks out in laughter, "God you make me laugh, maybe you should learn to listen to your older brother because there is nothing you know about me. I maybe a girl, but I could kick your ass to whatever mansion you live on from here" she says out and Naruto breaks out laughing, "Wow I almost love this girl"

"Che, whatever" the youngest uchiha says and sees her stand and take off her jacket to show her tonned body for a 12 yr old under her printed singlet.

"So now that I know that I have something to do, what about school and living" she says looking to Tsunade and the women chugs down a small bottle of Smirnoff, "You will be living with me for a while, as for schooling. Well I hear that you have a very high academic level for your age, so I will be putting Itachi Uchiha under your care. He will train you to be in ANBU and I will also be teaching you Medical Ninjutsu. Once you are ready we will find your parents" the blonde explains and Sakura nods.

"So this infromation you have on my father, how old is it?" She asks looking to Itachi, "The pictures were taken three months ago, it seems that they move every three months and it was by luck that they were caught there. Once they went back to check the house, it was cleaned from the top of the roof to the dirt on the ground below"

'So we wait' Ishiki says to her and Sakura sighs

"And we wait"

-xxx-

6 months later...

That wasn't the last time that both the boys had seen of Sakura.

Her trainning with Itachi would sometimes be held at the Uchiha estate, but that was only twice. Sasuke watched all of those two times from his window, he could see that the girl was just that girl. One day he heard a conversation that his parents and his older brother had.

"Her trainning is astounding, she seems to progress really fast. She has been here for what, six months and her trainning is nearly finished. I almost feel like I want to refuse to teach her because she is turnning into a robot, she shouldn't be deprived of her childhood" he says to them both and Sasuke is suprised

"Well that is something that we saw coming the second we were there for her first trainning with you, I saw alot of technique and stamina. Whoever taught her and her brother were good" Fugaku says and Mikoto nods her head to him.

"I actually agree with you Itachi-kun, she doesn't deserve it... But she wants it and we shouldn't change her because of it..." Mikoto says and Itachi nods to his mother.

"Well I was thinking, Tsunade-sama had come up to me yesterday and was telling me that I had no more than another month to teach what I had because she shows potential in her trainning. She thinks that Sasuke is ready for the proper trainning instead of the basics and learning the clan jutsu, that is something I also wish to do... With both of your permissions of course" Sasuke crosses his fingers, "Yes" his father says

Sasuke in his mind is shocked that his father agreeing.

"I honestly don't want him to yet... But I want him to be able to protect himself" Mikoto says and Sasuke has fireworks going off in his head and he turns and goes to his room with a smirk on his face for the rest of the day.

But the next day when he was getting ready to train with his brother, Itachi suprises him with throwing a fast and hard Kunai to him.

"WHAT THE HELL NII-SAN!" he screams to him, "The number one thing a shinobi needs is to rely on his senses, if not, that could have killed you and Kaa-san and Tou-san would be sad. Also that is for listening to a private conversation, the next time you want to listen on other people's conversations then you should think of lowering your chakra and hide it like your not there" his brother says with a stern face.

"Well I would, but your not teaching me the right stuff like you said!" He says back and they go and start a small spar.

After that meeting, Sasuke had gotten to train with his brother. Occasionally seeing Sakura with him and getting to spar her, when his brother didn't stop her after so long. Naruto joinning as well, when she was around at the mansion and they were in the dojo secretly trainning (Or because Naruto and Sasuke had tempted her)

A year and half later...

On new years eve in the winter at the Uchiha estate on a cold afternoon, the Uchiha's were having a nice lunch to celebrate new years eve and everyone the family knew were there.

In a nice suit, Sasuke was next to Naruto who was sipping on some apple juice and the others were laughing at him as they see the blonde dropped a blobb of mayo from the tuna pasta had stained the idiots black suit jacket and abit on his black skinny jeans.

"You are the only idiot I can think of that would do something this stupid" Ino says in her baby blue cotton dress and black strappy heels, the 14 year old couldn't help but laugh so unlady like as the blonde boy glares at her as he tries to get the stain out.

"D-don't worry Naruto-kun" Hinata stutters in a lilac dress and pearly white heels, Naruto smiles to her "Thanks Hinata-chan, at least someone won't be a freak" he says glaring again at Ino

"That is your fault, what a drag" Shikamaru says in his white mens blouse and slacks, "Geez, you should aim your food for your mouth and not feed your clothes" Choji says in the same thing as Shikamaru, a tray of food in his hand

"This is the first time, its not like you do it too Choji!" Naruto says loudly and Sasuke rolls his eyes, "Naruto you are more likely to get food allover your clothing" Neji says in his suit, the 15 year old was annoyed with the idiot. Obviously the stain is just spreading, the idiot just carries on and it doesn't work.

*Door bell rings*

"Sasuke-kun can you please answer the door for me please, I'm just going to grab something from your fathers office" his mother asks in her crisp white organza gown from Dior, "Hn" he replies back and goes to the door.

'Geez why couldn't she get Nii-san get the door' he thinks to himself annoyed

Going to answer the door he looks to it and he gets shocked to see someone he didn't think he would see.

"You" he says and the girl looks shocked to him, "You know me?" she asks alittle on edge

"Otoutou you really need to let the lady in, how rude. Shizaku-san come in, I am sorry for my brothers rashness" Itachi says in a white suit to Sakura in her 'Chinatsu' act.

She was wearing a red sleeved top with a black mid thighed skirt that had flowers on it and black strappy platform heels. She had minimal eyeliner and mascara on, red lips to make her whole face frame like a picture. Her long black hair slightly curled, over the top she had a black and white trench coat.

"Don't worry Itachi-kun I don't mind, your brother hasn't properly meet me like you have. My name is Shizaku Chinatsu, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Sasuke-san" She says smiling to him, "Hn" he says back, mentally Sakura feels a vain throbbing.

'Che, should just beat the crap out of him' Ishiki says and Sakura couldn't help but agree

"Well then lets get you out of the cold and Sasuke please put Chinatsu-san's coat in the closet" Itachi says helping Sakura out of her coat and throwing the coat at his brothers arms as Sakura holds her little purse.

As Sakura takes his arm that he offers, they walk into the hall where all the other people were. Sasuke glaring at the two as he throws the coat on a hanger and in a place.

"Hey teme who is the smoking girl with your brother" Naruto asks and Choji and Shikamaru were looking in their direction also, "She said her name was Shizaku Chinatsu, have no idea who she is but she knows my brother so I don't care" he replies back and Ino gaps

"She has everything on point! That dress, the hair and even make up! I need to know who dressed and did her up" The blonde says looking to her

"Now who is Ino gawking at, I feel sorry for him already" Tenten says walking over in her white dress and black pumps, "Not a guy, a girl" Neji says and Tenten moves closer to Hinata and Ino glares to her and Neji

"Shut up Neji, I don't swing that way. If you didn't like her then I would have thought you were swinging to your own way and not the oppisite" The blonde says offended and Tenten whistles, "Ok I understand, how old is she 16?" Tenten asks and Ino looks to her

"See, Tenten understands" Ino says not noticing Itachi walking over with Sakura behind him, "Tenten understands what Ino-san" the 20 year old asks the blonde

"Mou Itachi-kun it's not fair when you do that" Ino says pouting, "Well I thought that it was time to show Chi-cha a few people her own age" Itachi says and Sakura punchs his arm

"That was your fault Itachi, he seems to think that I mix better with people near his age because he thinks that i'm not 5 years younger than him... Which I am" Sakura says before Ino laughs, "Wow, you are beautiful" Ino says before noticing one giant flaw.

'Geez if she didn't have that hill on her forehead, she would be like the best model on this world. Screw european angels!' Ino thought to herself

"Thanks, its hard to pick for things like this. I'm not out to occasions like this one, i'm usually in books or helping others" She explains and Sasuke looks to his brother as though he wanted to talk to him, "Well I am so rude, my name is Yamanaka Ino. I honestly didn't think that you were our age, you looked 2 years older. Over here is Choji and Shikamaru, there people who you don't want to talk to if you want to be bored" Ino explains and both boys glare to her

"Thank you for speaking for us oh great one" Shikamaru mutters before nodding to her, "Pleasure to meet you..." Choji begins

"Oh, sorry. My name is Shizaku Chinatsu, its a pleasure to meet you all" Sakura says and they all nod to her, "Well you are lucky, for a second there I thought that Ino was confessing to a sudden change of heart but obviously not. My name is Tenten and this is Neji Hyuuga and his younger cousin Hinata, you'll meet her younger sister later. All of them look like clones, they basically are like Sasuke and Itachi. It's creepy" Tenten says and Sakura laughs

"Yeah, I told Itachi that before. Sorry Sasuke-san if it offends you in anyway" Sakura says and the raven haired boy shrugs, "Well don't forget the idiot over there, that is Uzumaki Naruto." Ino says rolling her eyes as Naruto had walked over to one of the waiters to grab a napkin.

"Konoha Privates old principals son right?" She asks and they nod to her, "So Chinatsu-san, why did Itachi-kun here call you Chi-cha?" Ino says wiggling her eyebrows to him, "Ino don't go thinking that far" he says and Sakura blushes as she pushes him abit into Sasuke.

"Wooh, yeah nothing like that. He's like a really good friend, nothing more" Sakura explains and feels like she needs to sit down, "Wow, the brats thinking you two were a thing! Hahahh, when the world ends will be the time!" A deep voice says from behind them, Sakura goes cross eyed and annoyed, a vein physically on her forehead.

"Sushi" She greets to Kisame, "Hey twitch-cha" he says nudging her, the others look to her shocked

"Sushi!" Naruto says and cracks up, Kisame looks to him annoyed "Che, shut it kid before I kick my foot up your ass!" he says annoyed the vibe of the room feels uncomfortable and the girls cover there arms over them.

"Hello now who is this beaut-" Jiraya says walking up to them before she puts her hand infront of his face, "Jiraya-sama can we not do this again" she says and the older man flinchs

"Hahahahh Chi-cha, how are you doing. Didn't think to seeing you here, Tsuna should have said then I could have gone to the back and grabbed some of the good stuff. Your parents know the best stuff" He says looking to Itachi and Sasuke, "Ero-saninn are you drunk already?" Naruto asks him, the man laughs before wacking him in the shoulder and walking off.

"So, how is it that you know everyone and we have never met you?" Neji asks and she just sighs, "Well as shocking as that is I'm actually from Suna, I was born here but raised there. My grandfather was the CEO of this small building in the city and when he died a few years ago I had taken over, I had to leave school early to sign things. I entrust everything to the Uchiha's because they were really close family and since all your parents are like close. They like helped out with sponsoring for people that I help, it might be the first time that Sasuke has seen me in person as it seems that you knew me from when I saw you from the front door" she explains and Itachi looks to his idiot brother.

"Ok everyone to the dinning room please, lunch is ready!" Mikoto says loudly and they all change course to where the others were walking too, "Chi-cha your here! How are you dear?" She asks the girl while hugging her

"Hi Mikoto-chan, it's great to see you. I finally moved back here, papers and everything are signed so I am going to be attending Konoha Private when the new semster starts in a few weeks. Which I can't wait" Sakura says with fake sarcasam, "Don't worry about it dear, you'll be fine. two years away from it and your worried that you'll fail... or is it other things?" the older women asks worried

"Don't worry so much! I just thought that when I finished, well I had finished for good! Now I have to go through another lot of years until my goal is made" Sakura says to her and the women smiles to her as they enter the dinning room.

-xxx-

After lunch, Sasuke pulled Itachi aside and they talk about the confusion of the new girl pop up.

"What is the girl from two years ago on the tv doing here?" he demands to his older brother, Itachi looks to him with boredom

"Is this all you are asking of me little brother?" the man asks him, Sasuke nods while glaring at him 'Why do you think I asked!' he says to himself

"Why are you so concerned Otoutou? Have a little crush on her, I would hope not" he says and Sasuke frowns to him in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about Nii-san" the youngest says

"She is like a mouse trap, but then you are something that will be able to break her so stay away from her. I don't want anything happening to you both" he says poking his forehead, "What ever happend to Sakura, wasn't she your new founded pet. Now you have this girl who had her life taken from her, what makes you think you should be with this person" Sasuke says confused

"Well if someone hasn't gotten soft" Itachi taunts him, Sasuke glares to him "Just don't be stupid, she feels like some major threat. Shes got this whole other thing shes hiding, and I don't want to have to pick up after another one of your messes"

With that Sasuke turns and leaves where he was standing. Watching his younger brother leave, he couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"You find this funny!" Sakura says wacking his back, wincing with pain he turns to look to her and rolls his eyes "Your brother and his friends think that I have a thing with you, please I would rather choose to kill myself than stay on any planet with no water or air to breath!" she says and Itachi rolls his eyes

"You have to be more dramatic than usual... Don't tell me you actually like my brother like Ino and those other idiotic girls. I would rather you be with him then anyone else, but the only thing that those girls and my brother would have in common is that they have no brain, they focus on other things" Itachi says and sees the little blush on her face as he finishes

"I have no idea what your talking about, but I am not a bumbling fool and you of all people know that" she says dramatically walking away, a few seconds later she slightly trips but regains herself fast. Itachi seeing the small fall smiles to himself.

-xxx-

"Are you sure your not a model, because I heard that there was a new teen that could be on the spot from here. I thought straight away it was you" A women says to Sakura but she shakes her head, "No, I think a model would be offended by myself. I don't fit the measure of a model" Sakura says slightly flattered.

"Does this dress seriosuly look like expensive dress? Its a cheap knock off for 19 bucks..." Sakura thinks to herself

'Who gives a shit, were looking like those models. We are BEAUTIFUL!'

"Shit Shik, don't over think. Vainity is a bad colour on us!"

"Well I would think so, here is my number" A man says giving her his card and Ino walks over as the two people leave, "What did he just tell you?" The blonde asks her

"He just gave me his number, which I found creepy because were like different ages and his chick didn't find it odd" She says to the blonde who pulls her to the gang, "Guess who just go offered a job to work for Japan Vouge" Ino says and a blinding red head who was clinging to Sasuke was gaping

"Not you, because who wants a thick thighed model" The girl says and Sakura looks to her weirdly, "Well I apoligise for working out, but I don't want to accept the offer" Sakura says offended, Sasuke looks to her.

"You got offered a job as a model... You may be ok, but you are not a model material" The girl says and Sakura smiles to her, "Well aren't you little miss perfection, let me guess some original Chanel and Marcaza. Doesn't suit your red, your like the ugly red in a colour scheme" she says and the girl gaps to her

"The ugly duckling of any colour" Ino says also adds and the girl walks away, "That right there is Karin, she is Naruto's distant cousin through Kushina-san" and Sakura goes wide eye to her

"I would say I can see the difference in them, but that would be an offense to someone like Kushina-san and Naruto" She says and Naruto just shrugs, "Shes ok when shes not around Ino and Sasuke. It's like a war sometimes when shes around them, lets just hope she doesn't go all nut and run to her parents about this whole thing"

"Should I be afraid of them" Sakura asks him and they all scoff

'Wow...' Ishiki says as her phone goes off and she excuses herself

"Hello Chinatsu speaking" she says, "Well hello I am looking for this so called lost person, her name is also Chinatsu and her family name is Shizaku. Could you like, help me find her" she hears on the other side of the phone

"Hey Sana, listen I know I have been busy and have left home so suddenly. But it's been hard too, you know I can't be three hundred places at once" Sakura explains in a corridor, "Well too bad! I am having Chi-cha withdrawls, when are you visiting!" Sana says to her, Sakura sighs as she leans agaisnt the wall.

"Honestly I don't know, but listen. Remember that day when we spent like four hours eating the biggest sundae in the world and had like a Saw movie mountdown" Sakura explains and the girl groans out a yes, "Well, when I'm free. We'll buy the whole lollie aisle and make the biggest tower of a sundae and maybe add some vodka and tequila with it! What do you say?" Sakura says and 10 seconds later she hears a squeal

"Fine, you are redeeming yourself with all this alcohol and we'll have some Kareoke and everything!" Sana says before she hears a knock near her, 'Yo can you hurry I need to piss'

"Are you seriosuly at a party at this time of day!" Sakura asks, Sana scoffs at her "Please, you know when it was new years eve last year we had the biggest bash in the world! Don't ruin the buzz ok!" the girls says and Sakura laughs

"Ok lady Sana of over dramatic ville! I'll ring you soon ok, or you can when your hangover is 100% cleaned out of your system. And make sure you use that drunk app on your phone! I don't want your drunk ass selfies and the pictures of the guys that you have choosen for your pleasure of giving them nightmears!" Sakura reminds her and the girl gasps, "I am going to hang up because I have no idea what you are talking about! Love you lots Chi-cha"

As she hangs up she walks to the door to the balcony, noticing somebody watching her the whole time.

"You know its rude to follow and eavsdrop on people" She says turning to Sasuke with a smile before walking out to the balcony.

"Well I honestly can't help it, I guess in some ways I know whats happend to you and who you know" Sasuke says giving her his suit jacket, "Thank you, but what are you talking about" Sakura says confused

"What happend to you and your family... I'm sorry about your grandfather, he looked like a good man" he says and Sakura looks to him and he noticed that she had the same eyes as Sakura, "How did you know of this? Was it your brother?" She asks and shakes her head before giving him his jacket and grabbing her purse and walking to the closet to grab her jacket and walking out to her car.

Watching from the balcony Sasuke couldn't help feel awkward that a girl actually left him, the first girl who he actually was nice to. Well he was nice to Hinata, but that's because shes not so annoying like the other fangirls.

'What a waste of sympathy and support!' he thinks to himself before carrying on into the party where he was hustled again from Karin

A.N: Read and Review

Happy Halloween :)


End file.
